


【羊凡】词不达意

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Summary: “我们就像隔了一层玻璃，看得见却触不及。”
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【羊凡】词不达意

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科，真骨科。  
> 接受无能善用退出

高杨倚在床头，注视着他看起来好像未成年人的弟弟褪尽衣裳，黑色的套头卫衣，褪色的破洞牛仔裤，白色的棉袜。黄子弘凡不再脱了，薄脸皮的男孩有点局促地挠挠头，耳垂上的十字架一晃一晃。

“这个...”他低头看了一眼印着小熊的内裤，“脱吗？”

高杨颔首。

小孩深呼吸几口气，勾着内裤边沿的手指头犹豫不决。抬起头瞟一眼，始作俑者半眯着眼看他，嘴角是若有若无的笑容。黄子弘凡咬咬牙，把内裤褪到膝弯。就把自己当做一个行为艺术家。黄子弘凡咬牙切齿的想。只不过不在街头，观众也只有高杨一个人。男孩一半是害羞一半是懊悔，害羞高杨毫不掩饰的灼热目光，懊悔今天为什么穿了小熊内裤，让高杨看了个笑话。

高杨细细端详，看黄子弘凡尚未成型的肌肉，略窄的肩，流畅的身体线条。男孩真的好单薄，但并不生硬，也算不上柔软。随处可见突出的骨，好像埋在肌肤之下随时会喷发的，如黄子弘凡本人一样蓬勃的生命力，青涩的少年气。因为触到空气而立起的浅褐色的乳尖；健康漂亮的肤色，在暖黄的灯光下散发出细细的光泽；性器伏在胯间，低着头，就像他一样好乖。就连局促不安的手指，紧握又松开，搭在腿侧，都好像带着莫名的欲气。不安的，紧张的。高杨用视线描绘他的躯体，好像要把人刻在眼里，再握到手上揉碎。

“哥......”

黄子弘凡吸了吸鼻子，高杨没看见低着头的他微微发红的眼眶。他就在高杨的注视下渐渐勃起，没有人触碰他，没有一双大手抚摸他。半硬的性器立着，可怜兮兮。太无耻了，太可耻了。黄子弘凡想，我被自己的哥哥看硬了。

高杨站起来要靠近他，结束或是继续这场荒诞的表演，黄子弘凡不知道，他胡乱套上自己的卫衣冲进厕所，在高杨站到他身边之前，在自己情绪失控之前。门锁落下的声音太沉重，高杨失神地望着厕所门，把小孩丢在地上的牛仔裤折好，放在床尾。内裤上的小熊皱成一团，高杨捡起来，理平整了和裤子放在一起。

黄子弘凡和镜子里的自己无声对峙着，黑色卫衣又被脱下。好难看，他想。男孩伸手触碰自己贫瘠的胸脯，几乎揪不出肉。单薄的身板像营养不良，手臂上的一点肌肉又尚未固定成形。胯下存在感极强的，是一个男性器官。好难看，是男人女人都不会喜欢的身体，黄子弘凡摸着胯骨，硬的硌人。

他不知道高杨还有什么理由这样做，更不理解自己为什么就乖乖配合。他想到高杨说不清道不明的眼神，自己在人眼皮底下无法控制地勃起，与他流着同样的血脉却控制不住自己身体最诚实的反应，一包泪在眼眶里就要砸下来。门外有人走近，黄子弘凡看着毛玻璃门上越来越大的剪影，眼泪才不受控制地流下来。

高杨很久没看见他了，很久。上次分别时他的弟弟还没有成年，不顾一切地离开家，离开了他。长大了，瘦了。高杨接他上车的时候想，这几年肯定没有好好吃饭，他的弟弟一向挑食，他知道。

真的瘦了好多。若下衣服后高杨才深有感触。他嫉妒那些能够肆无忌惮钻进黄子弘凡宽大卫衣的风，可以抚摸他缠绕他，平坦的胸脯和细瘦的腰肢，是自己从不曾做过的动作。

高杨背靠着厕所门坐下，手上是从黄子弘凡裤子口袋里掉出来的一盒烟。黄子弘凡无声的掉眼泪，手抚上性器，心里在骂高杨，骂他你个大傻逼，我看得见你的影子。高杨连点火都小心翼翼，摁一下打火机停顿三次。黄子弘凡看着模糊的手影夹着一根细长的东西，一缕白烟从门缝底下跑进来。

你个大傻逼。黄子弘凡哭得凶，手上动作也凶，喘息声很急促，抑制不住的传到高杨耳朵里。

“高杨...你个混蛋！”

男孩鼻音重，没头没脑的骂了这么一句。他想说你个怂逼，你个王八蛋，三年前不挽留我，现在也不敢来找我。可他还没骂出口，钥匙插进锁孔的声音，门把手转动的声音，门被推开的声音便涌入大脑，男人走进浴室，看着自己的弟弟大张着腿，骨节分明的手在胯间上下套弄，是敞开的动作。高杨微张开嘴，吐出一口烟，一点烟灰落在男孩脚背，烫出红色的点痕。黄子弘凡加快了手上的动作，哭叫着在高杨的注视下射了出来。

“对不起，阿黄。”

高杨蹲下，夹着烟拥住他被情欲烧的头昏脑热的弟弟。小朋友真的好漂亮，他吻上黄子弘凡失焦的眼，动作轻的像在对待一件稀世珍宝。

他猛然想起三年前在厨房角落的那个吻，门口打碎杯子的声音，母亲的眼泪父亲的暴怒，他想起被打的浑身淤青的自己，想到被关着的他从小疼爱到大的弟弟，想到黄子弘凡被父母送到国外的时候带了好大好大的行李箱。

“对不起。”他松开手，而后站起来。

对不起，我的阿黄，我的弟弟。我这一辈子永远说不了我爱你，那太飘渺太奢侈。我只能说，对不起。


End file.
